Mon roi, Mon ange
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Elle est là, elle l'attend, mais le choix ne lui appartient pas. Duo arrivera t il a faire le choix entre elle et le pilote 01 [modifiée 30 08 07]


**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi. Hétéro, amitié.

**Rating** : k+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Hilde.

**Bêta auditrice** Tenshimizu

**Note de l'auteur :**

Os inspiré de la chanson de Najoua Belyzel « Gabriel »

* * *

**Mon roi, mon ange.**

* * *

Hilde a travaillé une partie de la journée dans la supérette du coin. Malgré la guerre, elle a été heureuse de trouver cette place, surtout qu'elle doit subvenir au besoin de Duo, même si le jeune homme a trouvé une place de livreur. Ce n'est pas son maigre salaire qui va les faire vivre, surtout que DeathScythe a besoin de réparation qu'il est dans un état pitoyable et que presque tout le salaire du jeune homme passe en frais pour son ami de Gundanium.

Depuis qu'elle a quitté Oz pour se rallier aux idées du natté ! Elle n'a plus participé aux combats. Duo lui a bien fait comprendre que c'est à eux, les G-Boys de risquer leurs vies pour amener la paix.

Les deux jeunes gens s'entendent super bien, Duo est quelqu'un d'adorable, qui est aux petits soins et attentionné avec tout le monde. Il ne le fait même pas exprès, mais il déclenche les passions.

« Duo, c'est aussi mon roi, mon ange en qui je crois. Il se dit ange exterminateur, le Dieu de la mort, que Oz ne gagnera pas, mais pour moi, il est un ange tout court, il a l'âme et le cœur d'un séraphin. Il est incapable de penser à lui avant les autres. Même DeathScythe est plus important que sa sécurité. Il court au devant des dangers pour protéger toute vie aussi minime qu'elle soit, il est un ange protecteur de l'Univers » C'est en ces termes que Hilde décrit Maxwell à qui veut bien l'entendre.

Mais voilà elle veut plus, elle n'a pas envie que ça reste de l'amitié. Toutes les nuits, elle rêve que ça évolue en autre chose, elle attend un peu plus de sentiment de la part de Duo, qu'il ne l'a traite pas comme tous les autres.

Car qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait le comprendre aussi bien ! Leurs passés sont semblables. Orpheline, elle s'est engagée chez Oz pour survivre, elle avait été militaire pour être nourrie et logée.

Elle veut qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'est pas que simplement une amie, qu'elle a un corps, qu'elle est prête à le soutenir corps et âme dans son combat pour la paix.

Seule dans son lit, elle ne peut que penser à ce qu'elle voudrait et qu'elle espère, sachant que c'est certainement un rêve doux et elle n'arrête pas de se poser des questions sur leur avenir.

« Mais voilà Duo tu te mens à toi-même. Tu ne veux pas voir la réalité en face. Mais la connais-tu seulement ? Tu te caches derrière les missions et tu fuis vers l'espace, dès que le ciel se fend des lumières des combats.

« Tu fuis et tu ne me laisses jamais le temps de te montrer que tu es plus important pour moi qu'un simple ami qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes erreurs de jugements et du passé, que Oz ne se battait pas pour le bien-être des colonies.

« Non, chaque fois que tu pars au combat, tu espères que tu pourras le voir, le croiser, le côtoyer, le toucher, l'émouvoir, lui l'être encore plus voué que toi à sa mission.

« Mais qu'attends-tu de lui ? De l'amour, de l'amitié ? Est-ce que tu t'es fait un défi de le détourner de sa mission ? De lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce pour quoi vous vous battez ? Que plus encore que la libération des colonies de l'oppresseur, il y a la paix, la beauté du monde même cachée sous un tas d'immondice ! Que vivre est un droit pas un devoir, que les vies humaines valent la peine de votre engagement, mais que sa vie ne doit pas être sacrifiée, qu'elle t'est bien trop précieuse.

« Alors que moi, je reste avec mes questions : es-tu fait pour lui ? Es-tu fait pour moi ? Si je sais que je t'aime, est-ce que lui est un vrai rival ? Et surtout est-ce qu'il est plus important pour toi que je ne le suis ? Est-il aussi un ami ou espères-tu beaucoup plus de lui ? Moi j'attends un signe de toi, mais je sais que tu as le mal de lui, c'est toujours de lui que tu me parles et ça me blesse, parce que tu me manques de plus en plus et que je te sens t'éloigner de moi.

« Si l'amour vient de là-haut, pour toi, qu'il vient des colonies. Sauras-tu faire le choix ? Mais choix y-a-t-il ? Pour aimer, il faut être deux. Je le sais trop bien, ne sachant pas si tu m'aimes en retour comme je t'aime. Sais-tu seulement si lui a des sentiments pour toi, autre que le respect du guerrier ?

« Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de partir, de risquer ta vie à tout bout de champ. Et moi, je prie pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien et que tu me reviennes, même si ce n'est que pour un instant. Que je puisse te revoir, t'aider, te montrer que je suis là, que je t'attends, que je suis prête à tout pour apaiser tes tourments, calmer tes douleurs, apaiser ton corps également.

« Mais je sais que tu t'attends à plus qu'un sentiment, tu es comme ça, tu brûles la vie par les deux bouts, tu reviens vers moi, comme dans une oasis pour te ressourcer, mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas qu'à moi et que tu rêves d'un plaisir différent que je ne peux pas t'offrir.

« Je t'aurai un moment, mais dès que Wing passera les deux ailes en avant. Je sais que je te perdrais à nouveau pour un temps. Que tu prendras ton envol à sa suite, pour me revenir peut-être ? »

OWARI

* * *

Chaque fois que la chanson passe, quand Najoua chante les deux ailes en avant, c'est le Wing qui passe à l'action que je vois dans ma tête.


End file.
